


Magnets

by neverending_story



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverending_story/pseuds/neverending_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an answer to the prompt suggested by t_zefir at the LJ community. How could the first Carrie/Quinn kiss look like if it happened earlier in the season?</p><p>I added another "first kiss" scenario, tried to do something different...a sonnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> Also, some might perhaps felt, me included, that their first kiss would happen in the midst of a heated argument...but...I'm not complaining how it turned out in the end, not all all ;)

She hates him right now. Feels like she has always hated him. Who does he think he is? Fuck this shit. Fuck everything. If she could, she would have sent a drone to this entire fucking place. So she does, doesn’t matter it’s just her sweeping some dumb documents off the table. She thought it would have made her feel better, but it doesn’t. It actually makes her feel worse. Being so hellishly angry right now, she wouldn’t recommend walking in. To anyone. God knows what is she capable of. 

And then he enters. Always the fucking puppy following me around, she hears herself yelling in her own head. The mere sight of him makes her hate him ever more. 

“Get the fuck out of here!”

“Carrie…”

“Fucking what?!”

“I had to do that.”

“Ok. Thanks for the clarification. Now leave me the fuck alone!”

“Are you okay?”

“What do you think?! I’m fucking out of here.”

She marches straight towards him, her small frame inches away from his. It’s actually quite amusing, she acts like he should be afraid of her, like he should back off immediately, like she could and will seriously harm him. He is getting annoyed with her tone and kind of furious with her too, and is seriously considering firing back. 

“It was Saul for fuck’s sake! Are you fucking nuts?”

She stops and turns around. 

“Oh, yeah. I forgot, I’m so sorry. You’re always right!” She is obviously mocking him but doesn’t stop there.

“Always the moral compass. Give me a break.”

“I’d like to see how you would explain all this to Mira.”

“You know what, sweep in front of your own door.”

“Yeah, right. You’re obviously not thinking clearly because of that kid.”

“Oh, am I not? I think you’re the one who’s been fucking judging me like some fucking prude. I needed to speed things up, I had to do that. And for the record, he didn't deserve to die, how can you be so cold about it?”

“Me? You were willing to fucking kill Saul, if that wasn’t cold blooded now tell me what it was, then?!”

Two magnetic forces that will always repel one another. That is what they are. 

“You’re just pissed that I fucked him, that’s all.”

“Don’t flatter yourself Carrie.”

“I didn’t fall in love with him for fuck’s sake. This isn’t a romantic novel! I just…just…”

No shit, Carrie, he thinks. There is only one Brody.

“If you wanted to marry him I couldn’t care less.”

Suddenly she doesn’t know why their fight has taken such a weird turn. Why is she explaining herself and why does she feel so hurt when he says those things. 

She is going to pay him back. She is determined to hurt him now, if not physically, at least emotionally. But he breaks the intense silence forming between them and speaks first. Surprisingly, his voice is much calmer. 

“You’re falling into the rabbit hole Carrie. Just jump the fuck out when you still can.”

“Says the one already in it. How does that feel, Quinn? My guess, not that great!”

Has she succeeded? Is she stepping on his toes?

He seems sadder now. His eyes are so…

“No it’s not.”

“I don’t need your help, Quinn. Nor your moralistic bullshit, nor you, so… “

“You know what, do what you want.”

“Ok then. And stop following me around!”

“I won’t, don’t you worry, Carrie.”

“Good.”

As she is heading out, she thinks of one last triumph. That last one wild card. So she stops and turns to face him one more time. His expression is unreadable, it makes her a little nervous but she continues anyway. 

“Oh, and one last thing.”

“What’s that?” 

She is slowly moving towards him and he is walking backwards. He bumps into the table which unwillingly and awkwardly lowers him a little so they are almost at the same hight level now. She speaks again, still leaning forward.

“You say I don’t care about Saul…I do actually. For the record, he would’ve wanted that. Yeah, I fucked Aayan but…I cared about him. I did.”

Still leaning forward.

“What the fuck…are …you doing?” He doesn’t want to, but he is whispering these words, staring at her with those steel blue eyes, not quite sure what kind of mask to put on. If to put a mask on at all…

“I’m showing you what not giving a fuck about someone means. Not feeling anything at all. Just…nothing.”

As she is saying those words, she slowly kisses him. With a bit of force but also, with all the hatred she can muster right now. Or at least, she thinks she does. Maybe it’s not hatred, maybe it’s…maybe she hates herself more than anyone, actually. She wants to demonstrate how unemotional, how reckless, how brutal she can be, and she can, anytime she wants. This is an act of contempt, something what should be meaningful and nice turning into the opposite. 

It’s just a second, she pulls away and looks at him. She doesn’t know what is she doing but she leans in again. And he kisses her back this time. Is he returning the favor, she thinks. Is he showing me, through this kiss, that he hates me too?

They are magnets, they are. But now, someone must have turned one of them around because…they are not the north poles ones. Quite the opposite. North and south. Impossible to pull them apart.

She is falling apart. Her own weapon backfired. She is no longer sure what is she feeling, but…it certainly isn’t nothing. Then again, it’s a thin line they say. The one between hatred and…love. Love? No, fuck no. But still…it’s not…unpleasant. Actually, it’s…She stops thinking for quite some time. They both forget their names, the ops room, this particular room for that matter and just go…elsewhere. 

And then, silence. Neither of them speaks when they finally break away and go opposite directions. The room is still a mess. In fact, they both are. Everything about this is.


	2. There Are Some Things I've Always Dreamt To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since C/Q have already reached the levels of a Shakespearian tragedy (and Shakespearean frustration as stated by Claire Danes at the Paley panel), in order to answer the "kiss prompt" and some other option from the list, I tried to compose an Elizabethan sonnet. Hopefully the iambic pentameter is kept but if not then...sorry for the inconsistency!

There are some things I’ve always dreamt to do 

Those things I fear you’ll never understand 

To sit alone four feet across from you 

If I’d moved more I could’ve held your hand

 

No matter how my heart would fill with joy 

No matter how much love resides in me 

This is a moment when I can’t destroy 

My wish to save your soul and set you free

 

No good can happen in this fucked up world

There’s death that waits for us at every turn

Like leaves in storms we will be tossed and swirled 

Like paper in the fire we will burn

 

Just when I’d thought that this was not the time

You pulled me close and placed your lips on mine.


End file.
